Troy's Saviour
by Penny Lane 1776
Summary: UPDATED: CHAPTER FOUR COMPLETE! One girl---Adonia becomes to saviour of Troy when the remaining few of the once great empire are threatened. A story of Odysseus, a story of strenth, romance, faith, hope and a belief in a better future. Plz R&r!
1. Five Years Past

A/N: I am going to start this thing right this time as I was so exhausted last night when I posted I forgot all about a pre warning author's note. Firstly by stating that this story really is a) a loose continuation taken from the figment of my imagination, it doesn't follow the Odyssey and therefore if you are a purist---most likely you'll hate this. B) Being as this is fanfiction I am taking certain liberties with the characters, and new ones are being added. Like the credits of "Troy" read: "INSPIRED BY "THE ILIAD" C) I'm not going to follow the rules here, so once again if you want a rewrite of the Odyssey, I'll advise you to move on. D) I have gone back after my first few reviews and changed Odyesseus's wife's name to the proper one---Penelope, I knew this and why I didn't put this in the beginning is just as unfathomable to me as to you. However I do plan on killing her off for the sake of where I want to take this story. E) I am not very accustomed with Greek customs, although I have studied the myths to a fair extent just out of general interest; I will most likely reference them through the story i.e. his naming his son after the late Achilles F) My original intent was to write a Achilles/Briseis fanfic, but since there are numerous ones right now, many of which are very good, I thought I'd take a different path---a new story of Odysseus G) If none of the above bother you, please take a look and enjoy, else-wise I am sure there is something else on this board that will tickle your fancy! Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? We know "Troy" is the WB's and the characters which inspired it belong to Homer. I enjoyed this movie and found myself enjoying the character more of Odysseus the second time about. I hope you'll enjoy, read and review...Thanks for your time!  
  
The purpose of life is a life of purpose. Robert Byrne  
  
It had been five years since the great Trojan War. Greece prospered united under the guiding hand of Odysseus, King of Ithica whose bride was finally now with child. Hopes for an heir to follow in his father's footsteps were high and wistful. Yet his wife's pregnant stomach hung low, a sign the midwives claimed that the baby was to be a girl. No matter to Odysseus, any child his wife Penelope, bore him would be loved, for he had been told in an Oracle years back when he first wed, that he would be the father to many sons.

If the child still yet to be born, with two months left within its mother's womb were a boy, Odysseus had already pledged he would be named Achilles. To be named of course for his late warrior friend, whose life had been taken by Paris, last Prince of the fallen Troy, not only a friend, but a brother, who he would surely reunite with in the next life. If the child born were a girl, he would pay tribute to Artemis, goddess of childbirth, the goddess's name would be hers.

The fallen Trojan's were numbered under five hundred and live amongst the foothills of Mount Ida. It was a cursed land for though the soil was rich, the people of Troy had lost all and still five years later gained nothing back. Odysseus bothered little with these few, his concern for them outgrowing their boundaries and becoming a threat could not happen in his lifetime, nor his sons. Achilles' last lover Briseis, the one who had been a Priestess of Apollo had from her time in their passion born a son. A son whom now was heading towards five years of age, and Odysseus was told looked to be the exact likeness of his father. Hair of golden sunrays and eyes of the Sea connecting Greece with Troy, his name was Evan meaning young warrior/well bred.

As long as the Trojan's kept quiet, with the son of Achilles amongst them, Odysseus would have no harsh extremities brought against them. However, he did fear that if left for too long, untamed, in a few generations from now, when provoked the survivors of Troy's ruins would up rise and all unity amongst Greece would be eternally lost. He did not need to have an Oracle tell him this, his common sense and belief of what was to come was more often then not acute and correct. No, it would not be in his lifetime the Trojan's would find strength to rise up and condemn all of Greece, but the day would come.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- Leonidas, whose name meant bold as a lion was the only bastard son of the late King Agamemnon both stupid and strong enough to kill all of his competition to take his father's throne. His own mother had met her fate at the edge of his sword, a dark young man, who had just reached his early twenties when he took the throne. He had no wives, but kept concubines at all hours of the day and the night. He had two favourites who entertained him most---together.  
  
Letha---meaning oblivion and Peony meaning flower, girls dim-witted enough to believe that in their lust and pleasure filling of Leonidas that one day that one would become Queen to him and the other would become her maid. Although his rooms were kept with many women, beautiful women, his lust would be his downfall, for what he could not attain. While he lacked handsome looks, his power was his key to women, but unlike the wise King Solomon of days since past, he was void of any type of wisdom.  
  
The men Leonidas surrounded himself with were those left from his father's reign, a man just as power and land hungry as his bastard son. Leonidas was the only king in the Council of Greece who cared not for the allies formed after the Trojan War and longed to be head of all the other Kings, to also decimate the remaining Trojans. To take Paris and Helen's heads and display them on a spit for the entire world to see, that he, the son of Agamemnon was the last great ruler of them all. He would take the remaming men of Troy and kill them all. He would start with the son of Achilles and cut him into thousand pieces, that should the underworld souls ever take pity upon him and try to raise him back up, he would be too far spread for his body to ever be reassembled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The people of Troy lived simple lives, without much hope for a greater future. The kingdom that had once withstood their enemies for thousands of years had been both over taken and burnt to the ground within one night. Their morale was believed amongst themselves to be eternally lost. Their hope was banished, laying only in dusty and half forgotten memories. For even their last Prince of Troy Paris had yet to produce a sustaining male heir. His wife Helen had just given birth that very day to a third child, a healthy babe girl.

The only son of Troy lay with Andromache, the wife to the late Prince Hector. His name was Astyanax. He was five now, and considered his cousin Evan like a brother. Both were little warriors in training, devoted to their mother and their nurse whom they shared—Adonia simply meaning beautiful. Adonia had been the only child of Tyrone a valued friend to the late King Priam, his wife Tressa had died along the day Troy was taken. Tyrone had died fighting to protect his king and his home.

Adonia understood this and her bitterness was sweet, for she held no grudge against the Greeks as war was life and life happened by way of what was the will of the Gods. Little did Adonia know that she was to enter soon into a new life, and become possibly the saving force of Troy.


	2. GriefVengenace

_A/N:At bottom of page_

**Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break. William Shakespeare**

It should have been Odysseus's greatest day, he should have been ceremoniously celebrating, but instead he was grieving. In this day, not only had he lost his child in birth, but also his beloved wife. A good woman who had obeyed him at every wish and command, at every turn of their life together, Queen Penelope had been taken by Artemis. The goddess whom he was going to give the name of his child too if it were a girl in respect, it had been a boy, the dead baby boy.

He had named his Achilles despite that he would never feel the touch of air against his lungs, never strive to be the best man he could be, but out of respect for his fallen comrade and out of sorrowing love for his son he would never know. Burial rites, prayers and final goodbyes were completed for it was the way of the Gods. His wife and son were given their two golden coins to cross the river, and he was left alone in the world. A King without his Queen, a King without an heir. The midwives had been wrong; it had been a son not a daughter, but a son who had been stillborn. Odysseus feared he had wronged the Gods in some way, or was Apollo, now taking his revenge for the desecration of Troy?

"Should this not have been the happiest day of my being?" Odysseus inquired of his most valued friend and leader of his army; Aristo. He did not wait for an answer; "Yet, no instead I grieve for not only the loss of my son, but my beloved wife."

Aristo was a man with broad-shoulders being of immense height and weight, strong as an ox, but with the heart of compassion. He clasped his hand on his King's shoulder and did not speak, but left to let him grieve on his own. It was not easy to loose a loved one ever, let alone two in one day. Nevertheless Aristo had faith within his King that vastly grand things would come to him in the future and the loss he felt now would be replaced by unknown wealth, from people, another woman perhaps or his subjects.

===============================================================

"Platon! Where is that damned man, get me Platon!" Leonidas's voice was heavy with both fierce rage and drink. A slave without a name quickly ran to do his master's bidding, for all knew of his master's horrendous temper and how easily it was provoked when Leonidas was heavy with drink.

Platon was found in the courtyard of the palace being entertained by a borrowed concubine, whose named he hadn't bothered to ask of. The palace had been rundown over the past several years without the prolific funds or the responsible care to contain a well maintained residence. Frankly, Leonidas cared more about the fear he struck within men then the how his palace looked. What Leonidas's palace lacked in looks, fooling the eye of its strength---to believe it was waning was to be a fool. Looks, like people can be deceiving.

Leonidas spent his funds from pillaging and robbing taxes upon women, food, drink and more women. A great lover in his mind, women absorbed his handsome looks foolishly and devoured his every command in attempts to be his head concubine with the prospect of queen in mind. Those who had bore him bastards which were daughters were thrown out of the castle with so little as the clothes on their back and no money in their pockets, told to not return until they had found a way to be rid of the pesky "thing." All except one had found ways to dispose of their babies and without a second thought returned immediately.

'Twas a whole different story if it were a son born, the woman who birthed the baby was robed in silken togas and jewels passed around from mother of son to mother of another son. In five years with over fifty different concubines, Leonidas had fathered fifteen daughters, not one which he'd had the sense to keep, and twelve sons, none the age over four. He refused to marry, and therefore there was no queen wise enough to sway the brute into picking an heir, he felt his sons should fight it out as he had had too amongst his bastard siblings, they had been a motley crew. Nine concubines were with child at the moment.

"Platon, my lord, King Leonidas is angered and asking for your presence this moment immediately." The slave emphasized the last word, knowing Platon while faithful to Leonidas did enjoy pushing the King to his out brinks.

"Oh slave, send him word I'll be there when I finish with this woman." And with that Platon turned his back upon the slave, knowing he'd most likely receive a sound whipping for his failure to return with him.

"But my lord he refused me to return without you, he is in most a rare form, please bid his wish or else I shall be the one to be punished." So, this slave wasn't as stupid as the rest, his back talk could however, find him in as much trouble as if he had returned with Platon.

"I should have you whipped for your insolence slave, oh pray to the gods that I am a kinder man then your master, for I will go with you and bid his damned wishes. You wait in my room girl." With that he followed the slave back to the throne room, a musty dark, and dank room, filled with milling advisors and servants, all who were dismissed when Leonidas laid eyes upon Platon. When the room was empty Leonidas stood from his throne and spoke in an angered tone.

"Platon! Those cocky Trojans, they have refused to sign my wager, I offer them protection for their sake if they join my kingdom and what thanks am I offered? None! The spout they already have protection under their pact with Greece, signed through Odysseus, what fools! It is not a valid agreement."

"But my King, it is."

"No it is not, because we did not sign it, it was not formed with our agreeance to it!"

"Yet my Lord, the rest of the Kings voted for Odysseus to lead Greece in a united front

should any outsiders attack, his name is the only one that be needed for it."

"Do you think me a fool Platon? Or are you trying to provoke me?"

"No my King, but I don't see how we can force the Trojan's into such an agreement!"

"You fool! And to think you are the general of my army. The pact was not signed as allies, it was a pact signed warning Troy should they try to ever uprise they would be decimated yet again, their men killed, their children murdered and their women take to be slaves and whores of men. Odysseus did not sign with them as allies; he is not there to protect his enemy! Listen here---prepare to attack the Trojan's. Take the fifty best men you have and flee to Mount Ida, attack under night fall, kill their best fighters and make it known that unless they join under us as subjects---not allies I have been kind enough they will be ruined! Greece cares very little what happens to the Trojans, why Odysseus may even thank us for ridding him of his little problem!"

"My King, when should I prepare to leave with the men?"

"TONIGHT!" Leonidas dismissed Platon with the wave of his hand, dropping back into his throne, calling for the members of his throne room and a goblet of wine, downing it and deeply satisfied with him, he dismissed himself to his chambers for the pleasures of Letha and Peony.

A/N: My dear critical fans…please a) I AM getting my names from a baby names site under Greek origins, if you want to site to check up on my facts just ask I have got it (therefore Adonia is Greek as well as Peony, it may have also originated as an English name)****and b) I changed the name of Hector's son since that seems to be the main complaint. C) Thank you soooooo very much too all you who reviewed especially FreakyfriesII, Mandylor Mirage and Casus Fere …..a chocolate covered man of Troy of your choice is being sent to you lol!:) Also keep in mind that I do know this story is really pulling away from what originally occurred after the Trojan War, after all the true war lasted several years---12 I believe, but the movie has concluded start to finish within a few weeks. My only request at this point is that if you are reading this story, read it with an open mind as you watched the movie. Thirdly I can assure if you the impurities in the film bothered you too no end this story will make you hate me lol! But that's alright I understand how purists are….I am not going to be offended…but thanks to those who read and enjoy and review I am greatly indebted.


	3. Blood

**_A/N:_** I need to state I have great visions for where I want to take this fan fic, I am however at this point having trouble getting to where I want to be. I apologize for this chapter at the start, I need what is in it to happen as a connector to what will be happening. But I feel this is not my best writing, the first two seemed to come out far more superior to this. Alas however to my faithful reviews thank you sooo very much for your kind words they mean so much to me! Please contine to read and review and on this chapter...I take the give me a break please card lol!

__

__

_A great war leaves the country with three armies - an army of cripples, an army of mourners, and an army of thieves._  
  
_ Three Weeks Later_

_  
  
_ It was a vivacious morning in the shadowing valleys of Mount Ida. Paris had taken a party of his best men on a week long hunt, they had just departed. Although crops were plentiful for the most part, meat was scarce where the remaining Trojan's lived. In fact trading no longer provided enough beneficiary meat, so this was to the third hunting trip in six months. Provided the weather stayed clear with the gods' blessings, all should hopefully go well. 

The women of Troy were left to be protected by old men and little boys and young men whose obligations left them with duties amongst the village and people. However the main force of safety was gone hunting nonetheless. The women didn't fear though, since the great Trojan War they had been left to their own devices, poor as they were now. Even those left from the royal family, although still held in esteem and revered as such were little above their mutual country men and women.

Paris although the one womanizing pretty boy, had become ever so faithful to his Helen, and their family of three girls-Basha and Hesper who were three, and the newest addition, month old Kaia. Helen loved her daughters dearly, but was more in love with the notion of love with her husband and had employed a nurse for each of the girls. Helen, within her heart would rather follow Paris to the ends of the earth, birthing children who she did love with her whole heart, but rather let another woman care for their up bringing, then do the actual work herself.

However her sister Andromache and cousin Briseis by marriage were mother's of sons, and had taken vows to the gods and goddesses upon Mount Olympus that neither would marry, nor love another man again. They would raise their little men to the best of their abilities and teach them how to be good men like their fathers—Hector and Achilles. Neither spoke of how their son's fathers had met their fateful deaths, it was best left in silence they decided, and felt the gods would show the way when the time came to tell them.

Evan who was Briseis son and Astyanax son of Andromache, called Nax were raised like brothers, despite their year age in difference. From Evan's birth they had shared the same nurse, a seventeen year old Trojan girl named Adonia. She was slight in height, not tall like many Greek women, but a thin build with flowing golden brown hair, the excruciating heat caused it to be in constant curls. Adonia's eyes were a vexing blue and often reminded Briseis of Achille's eyes. If judging on eyes alone she felt Adonia could have been a dead ringer for either Achilles' sister or daughter. Neither was the case however, both of Adonia's parents were dead-- -she had been their only child.

At the age of twelve after the fall of Troy, Adonia had been one of the survivors, her father a friend of the late King. Paris didn't even know the poor wretch, a mess of skinny legs and long hair; she was gangly at that time. Helen knew no one and therefore had no care for the girl who was just as scared as her. It was Andromache who took pity on the young girl and had taken her under her wing. The guise was as a nurse for Nax, but soon she came to view the girl as a young sister. Adonia was good with Nax, careful and loving, immediately she moved into the royal quarters built for the remaining royal family.

Briseis had been too grief stricken at first from her loss of Achilles to take much note of the new addition to the family. But when her courses failed to arrive and she was with child she came to rely very heavily on her cousin, and then after the birth of Evan she too, had grown very close to the young girl. The two boys were very attached to their nurse and she was much more like an elder sister, treated as one then a servant to two singled women with young boys.

Late at night as the five years had past Briseis and Andromache would talk into the night of their adopted little sister, what they would do when the time came for her to marry. They would be loosing apart of their family, a girl they had raised in their own way through adolescence. At seventeen she should be married by now, but she had kept close to her makeshift family and did not find herself desiring to be sent off to just any lad, looking for just any woman. To Adonia, she believed that the Gods would let her know when the right man had come to take her as his wife, not many had attempted. Most were not interested in two single women's sons nurse.

_Little did anyone know, least of all Adonia her life was too change drastically very shortly, but no one had a way of knowing the future unless the gods will it._

A young boy no older then ten ran into the village, his cheeks red from puffing out harsh breaths while forcing his exhausted legs to run. He had moved as quickly as his body willed it, he had been sent from the watch tower to warn the inhabitants, riders were coming. Men in armour, on horses, without a friendly flag of welcome were headed to the village. It was near nightfall when the boy ran into the village out of breath.

Mass confusion overtook the people like lost miscreants, running, yelling for each other, trying to reach the caves on the edge of Mount Ida, which would offer little protection once, discovered, but it was their only hope.

The men who had been left in the village suited to fight, but none were readily a match for what was attacking them. Those men who survived were those who had taken leave on the hunting trip. The little boys hidden away with their mothers survived out of sheer luck that they were not tracked. Dead men littered the beaten streets of the village. Blood soaked with scarlet viciousness into the dirt, staining it near permanently. The intruders had left, not getting what they came for, but they had left a message to the inhaibatns, they were stronger and they were violent, they knew what was wanted by their leader and they left it.

As the women walked back into the village, an eerie silence overtook them after screams and panicky cries had been heard. Briseis had found in the midst of the bloodbath a single sword left upright---the lasting sword of TROY stabbed into a parchment. She pulled it up from the ground and read the verse quickly before hading it off to Andromache who translated it to the gathering women, they whispered it amongst themselves. The letter had been written by Platon, the head general and leading advisor of Leonidas.

_ My fair Trojans,  
Your women hid with your children, good trick. Did you men hide too? Bastardly cowards, afraid to come out and fight, leaving us to twiddle our thumbs with old men? May the blood left be of a lasting patronage to their memories. You were given a choice by Leonidas, you refused and now this is how we have been forced to repay you. This is not to be our last meeting, join under Leonidas now or forever regret the choices made today. These deaths are on your hands, we are washed free of guilty blood.  
**Victoriously**,  
Platon_

Two days later, Helen knelt at her husband's feet as he wept in their room after the site that had held his eyes upon returning back to his village. Their hunt had been successful, but what did meat matter when many had been brutally murdered without a plausible reason?

"Paris, tell me, please anything, let me do anything." Helen's voice was soft and pleading with her husband, she understood his grief but didn't share it, she had caused enough pain for Troy, and she had forced herself to become void of such emotions when it occurred again and again.

_ "Send a messenger to get word to **Odysseus**; it's our....only hope...least we be destroyed by Leonidas!"_


	4. Now

A/N: You guys rock and make me want to keep writing out these little ideas into whole chapters.....please continue reading and reviewing and for you all pick two Trojan men of choice covered in chocolate....if you haven't received them by the next update...take it up with the USPS! LOL....thank you once again...it's such a pleasure to be writing a story for such delightfully inspiring reviewers!  
  
_To sensible men, every day is a day of reckoning. John W. Gardner  
_

Thanos was a young handsome lad, not over the age of fifteen; he had been the first sturdy young lad Helen had found. Thanos had been with the hunting party and had not been decimated, the dead were gone and the wounded were being tended too, Thanos was now on a ship, running a message of fate to King Odysseus of Ithaca.

It was a journey which would take several days, over a week most likely, unless beautiful skies and perfectly running winds were in the weather forsight by the gods. However Thanos doubted it, not being disrespectful in his reverence to the Gods, but even the Trojans had committed enough sins to not receive full grace of the gods. The Trojans would have to face many more obstacles until they were viewed in full light of all the gods again, just Apollo would not be enough.

Thanos own parents were deceased, his mother had died at his birth and his father had been killed the day the Trojan beaches were ascended by the Greeks several years earlier. He had been taken in by his Aunt who never married and prayed solemnly to Apollo for near all of her waking hours. Thanos had however kept much to himself, silently watching the remaining men of Troy try to reassemble themselves into a weak effort of a protection force. He had learnt sword play and become a formidably good hunter in his young age, well liked by his peers.

Unfortunately the Trojan's were few in number and had had their spirits just cut down yet once again...by that bastard Leonidas. Nothing would ever be enough for that power hungry wannna-be-King, the Trojans did not respect him therefore Thanos did not respect him; he had heard the tales of such a leader. There was no doubt that Leonidas was the bastardly son of Agamemnon. Anger seethed through the faithful Thanos, and in his mind he willed with non existent powers the ship forward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Platon arrived back esteemed in his King's eyes and was treated near like one himself. It was good to be home, after all, killing men may be his profession, in his older years he had lost his blood lust. He was nearing his fifties and had been apart of Agamemnon's army before Leonidas named him his general. It was a worthy position change in life for the better, highly respected and feared, Platon was much like his King in using fear as his factor of persuasion.

Platon had been married twice in his life, his first wife had died and his second wife had been disposed of. He had five children, all girls except one who had been married off, his son had been killed in battle during the Trojan War. Because of that he did not feel remorse for killing innocent Trojans just days ago. In his memory lived a vivacious young boy ready for glory and guts, but it was his life taken much too young.

Platon had no desire to neither marry again nor father any more children which he would be responsible for. He was a well known man amongst the brothels, and was a lover of whores. However after his latest feat he imagined Leonidas would place within his lap any whore of choice, even his special and hand selected ones. Ah, such was life.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adonia please take him, he must be put down and if I do not finish my prayers I will have no patience later!" Briseis called briskly, but her anger was not with either her maid or her son, but her own irresponsibility. Prayers to Apollo had been far and few in between as of late, it was not that she lacked conviction and the direst honor for her god, but her drive had been weak. Briseis had lost her fire and what it was going to take to revive it, she could not figure out for the life of her.

When Achilles had died by Paris's hand she believed her life was over, but then when she found she was with his child and the little life quickened within her, she found new hope for life. But there would be no child in her stomach this time to take care of the grief, it had been five years and the pain was no longer no where as sharp, but the longing revived itself everyday and worsened.

"Yes Briseis, Nax is already down for a nap, I'll put Evan with him." She only nodded and tried to concentrate on the offering of prayers in makeshift repentance to Apollo, but her mind was elsewhere, she heard Adonia shut the stout door quietly, a cranky Evan in hand.

Paris must be madly out his mind to have suggested such a thing; this was the man who brought back another man's wife to take as his own, the cause of the Great War. Her heart ached to be true to her god and her cousin, but she would not do his bidding. He could never be forgiven if he forced this upon her, she would rebuke and run, taking her son with her. It was all foolishness she concentrated on prayers, remembered most likely that he would not come here period.

_ Oh, Apollo, my prayers to you please hear, bid me an answer while guiding me with wisdom, please oh god of the bright sun, my faith is only within you._


	5. Saviour

**A/N: Wow, first off thanks to everyone who keeps on reviewing, you guys rock my socks off! This past week and half since I last reviewed has been madness mixed with lots of busy craziness; I don't know how I made it to the weekend lol! I hope you can forgive my long undeserved absence of chapters and enjoy this one! You guys deserve it:)**  
  
_ We promise according to our hopes, and perform according to our fears. __Francois duc de la Rochefoucauld_

Weeks had passed since the mini massacre, weeks had passed since word from the messenger boy sent by Paris to Odysseus, weeks had passed in a silence hanging thick with a heavy nervousness. The people of Troy bid each day without disturbance as a gift from the gods and prayed all the more for word from the King of Ithaca.  
  
The boy Paris had sent to see him---Odysseus, Thanos had been reserved but eyes shined of curiosity and marveled with the sight at Ithaca's growing greatness. The last royal Prince of Troy was through a written verse on his knees literally begging at any cost the aided protection of Ithaca. Within the parcel Paris had asked Odysseus to come to Mount Ida and see what withered condition the remained Trojans lingered in these such days.

He had promised to meet any conditions asked of him by Odysseus, and had sent condolences on the passing of his wife. Although Paris did not come out directly and say it, he hinted at a way of permanently joining Ithaca and the Trojans together. Odysseus declared he would return with the boy to Mount Ida.

When this had been declared and details for the voyage had been planned, the messenger Thanos had gratefully spoken at last that the Trojans had no where else to go.

"My lord we no longer have any faith in our meandering presence, it is the future now what we must place our hope in, after our hope in you is fully sustained."

"Thanos, for a young lad you do speak wisely, for our faith in the present dies out long before our faith in the future."

The boy had not understood him fully and had spoken;

"My lord?"

"Conclusively, you Trojans were highly respected and reined unforgiving and unbeatable for generations, for thousands upon thousands of years it would seem to history. Yet all must fall, and so quickly you did fall , it is only normal you would lose your faith in the life you now live, compared to the life you once live, and would only put your faith in what is yet to come in the future."

"Aye, you speak it exactly as it is occurring my lord." Thanos had been excused to rest and eat before the ships would leave the following morning, but first before returning to Mount Ida, Odysseus planned to stop and have a royal chat with Leonidas. There was a signed pact amongst the Greek nations and he had violated it, when he had killed guiltless Trojans.

Odysseus had been there the night Greece had conquered Troy, but it was also the night his close friend Achilles had been killed. Briseis, his beloved who now resided with her people, and in a silent vow he had made to Achilles before his body was released to the underworld he had promised from a distant for the remainder of his days to keep her safe. Leonidas had no idea of how much trouble his country was now in because of him.

The next morning they were to set sail, they were greeted with black skies and violent winds, the trip was postponed. The same weather entrapped Ithaca for two straight weeks, making travel in or out of the country by sea a dangerously risky plot. The King of Ithaca was advised not to risk angering the gods by not respecting the weather they had placed upon his dead. Odysseus did not leave when planned nor did he arrive where planned once they did leave.

For so much traveling time had already been lost to the horrendous weather that Odysseus decided against a side trip to Leonidas on the way. He would however, be making his presence and his wishes known to him on the return to home. Troy had been broken once, and the remaining Trojans were greatly outnumbered by any of the Greek nations especially Leonidas.

Leonidas had been viewed as a threat to the unity of Troy for the past five years, but Odysseus was not worried. The remaining nations of Greece united together, greatly outnumbered Leonidas' man power, five men to one man. A wish King, Odysseus was nearing his thirty seventh birth date soon, but had felt since his wife's death who had been ten years his junior so much older. Upon returning from the Trojan War, he'd felt a rebirth of youth, active in all areas of his life.

The voyage took a week and half, including three days for land travel inwards. It was upon first site of Mount Ida, Odysseus met the one who would become _Troy's Saviour.  
  
A/N: Okay it seemed so much longer when I was writing this but looking back now it's a lot shorter, never mind there will be at least one to two more updates this weekend: I hope this enticed you all and whetted your appetites to continue reading and reviewing! Thank you much! And oh yeah- "Quote" in italics during story compliments of Ruth Benedict _


End file.
